


Hi There

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Making Out, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: John and Rodney in bed making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi There

**Author's Note:**

> Just fooling around with some special effects in adobe.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/546520/546520_original.jpg)

click for full size


End file.
